Searching for the Source
Searching for the Source is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 2/18/2018. Story In the mountains of Mt. Coronet, Kidd and Thing 1 are battling against Android and his Ursaring. Kidd: Thing 1, use Ice Punch! Android: Bulk Up to Hammer Arm. Thing 1 charges forward, her fist encased in ice energy. Ursaring glows with a red aura, as she braces herself and takes the Ice Punch. Ursaring’s arm then glows white, striking Thing 1 with Hammer Arm, her bouncing off the ground. Kidd: (Grins) Now use Punishment! Android: Protect then Smack Down. Thing 1 glows with purple energy, swinging her arm and releasing a shockwave. Ursaring raises a blue barrier for Protect, then holds her paws out. Globs of energy form into golden rocks, as Ursaring fires them at Thing 1. Thing 1 dodges several of them, but is hit by one which explodes upon contact. Thing 1 lies down defeated. Kidd: (Sighs) Whew. Tough match. Kidd returns Thing 1, as Android returns Ursaring. Android: Your participation in this battle was appreciated. Android begins to walk off, as Kidd runs off to intercept him. Kidd: (Charmingly) Hey, what’s your rush? I wanted to talk to you about something! About a trade! Android: A trade? Kidd: Yeah! I want that Ursaring of yours! Word on the street is that you’re trying to complete the Pokédex by chain trading! So name your price for that Ursaring. Android stares blankly forward, Kidd beginning to become concerned as his expression remains unwavering. Android then refocuses his attention on Kidd. Android: A Feebas. Kidd: (Caught off guard) Uh, come again? Android: The lakes underneath Mt. Coronet are reported to be the primary location for Feebas in this region. I was trekking towards a location in order to find one. However, your proposal for a trade raises a new opportunity. If you offer a Feebas, then I shall trade you the Ursaring. Kidd: (Scoffs) If I could catch a Feebas and get a Milotic, do you really think that I would trade it for an Ursaring?! Android: (Messing with his Pokétch) On a scale of one to ten, how much do you want my Ursaring? Kidd: (Timidly) Uh, ten? Android: Then you have no reason to complain. I shall meet you at the Hearthome City Pokémon Center in 48 hours to complete the trade. Kidd: (Outraged) 48 hours?! That’s impossible! Android: I have other places to be besides here. My usual deadline for in-person trades such as these to be 24 hours. However, I am factoring in the remote difficulty that Feebas are supposed to incur, as well as the travel time to reach the city. Kidd: That is an outrageous request! I can’t believe people actually recommended you for effective trading! Android: What you want to do is up to you. If you retain an interest in trading for Ursaring, you have 48 hours starting, now. Android presses the button to start the timer on his Pokétch Timer App, as Kidd spins and sprints deeper into the mountains. Android watches for a moment apathetically before walking off. Kidd climbs up a rock and leaps over a trail, sliding down a cliff wall to get deeper. Kidd: (Ranting) “Track down the silver haired boy with an emotionless face! If anyone can get you a traded Pokémon, it’s him.” Bah! He’s as much as a extortionist as my own employers! He might be useful later, but I’ve got to find this stupid Feebas first! Voice: Flash Cannon! Kidd climbs up a rock, seeing Paul training with his Magneton and Weavile. Kidd’s eyes widen with desire as Weavile flips backwards to dodge the silver energy blast. Weavile forms an Ice Shard, firing it at Magneton. Magneton takes it, floating back. Magneton then glows pink, morphing and evolving into Magnezone. Magnezone: Magnezone. Paul: So Reggie was right. The magnetic field of the mountain induces evolution. And he wanted me to call him back and tell him the results. (Scoffs) Forcing me to talk to him. Kidd: Excuse me! Hi there! Kidd runs over, having a charming smile on her face. Kidd: I couldn’t help but notice that practice battle there, and… Paul: You can stop right there. I’m currently refusing all challenges. Kidd: Challenge? Oh, no! I was interested in trading for your Weavile! Paul raises an eyebrow, as Weavile looks nervous. Kidd: Now, you look like a strong trainer, seeking only the best. If you have any requests for Pokémon, I can be sure to get you anything you want for it. Paul: No. Kidd: (Hostilely) No?! Weavile looks up at Paul, as he returns the look. He then looks back at Kidd. Paul: I caught Weavile in the Johto region. He has since been one of my heavy hitters and most trusted battlers. What’s more, I’m considering something different right now. Loyalty. I have no desire to trade him away. Weavile gives off a sigh of relief upon hearing this, as Paul turns away. Weavile goes with him as they face Magnezone again, Kidd’s anger rising. Kidd: In that case, I’ll just take it! Yanmega, use Bug Buzz! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Yanmega. Yanmega: Yan! Yanmega flaps its wings, releasing a loud buzzing with red energy waves. Paul and Weavile hold their ears from the attack, as Magnezone floats forward to engage Yanmega. Paul holds his arm out to stop it. Paul: Weavile! Use Throat Chop! Weavile dashes at Yanmega, jumping up to be even with it as his arm glows with purple energy claws. He spins and does a back handed chop at a horizontal angle, striking Yanmega right in the throat. Yanmega begins coughing and hacking in an attempt to breathe, the Bug Buzz stopping. Paul: So it does stop sound. Kidd: Yanmega! Quick, hit it with Ancient… Paul: Ice Shard! Weavile fires an Ice Shard, striking and defeating Yanmega. Weavile then charges in and trips Kidd, her falling to her butt. Weavile’s claw is an inch away from Kidd’s throat, her staring at him nervously. Paul and Magnezone approach her. Paul: You’re too weak to protect your own Weavile, and you halfheartedly failed to steal mine. You are a pathetic trainer. Paul returns both Weavile and Magnezone, walking off. Kidd exhales in relief, hand to her chest as she recovers her breath. She then returns Yanmega and she takes off running. End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are with Bebe in her house, as Hayley had just sent a list of missing Pokémon over by email. Bebe prints the list as Rosa snatches it up. Wyatt: Uh, Rosa thanks you for your help. She’s just upset. Hayley: Oh, she should be furious! And I am too! Kidd not only stole her Pokémon, but some of mine as well! You better catch them! Bebe: Don’t worry. I’ve got a few cool toys that can help them out. Hayley: Good. I’ll talk to you later. Hayley hangs up, as Rosa groans in frustration. Wyatt then gets onto his PC system, going through his user’s settings. Rosa: To think that I haven’t been regularly checking in on my Pokémon! That Kidd has been siphoning my Pokémon away for a long time now! Bebe: Who are you missing? Rosa: “Eevee, Kabuto, Shieldon, Azurill, Teddiursa and Phione.” Along with that, Hayley is missing her Yanmega, Sudowoodo, Vulpix, Wynaut and Pikachu. Wyatt: Then we have my missing Pokémon. Lairon, Lileep, Gible. Carnivine, and Spiritomb. I’ve changed my password, but I don’t want to risk using the system in case Kidd can hack back in. Rosa: 17 Pokémon. And who knows how many other Pokémon she’s stolen in her schemes. We need a way to locate them. Bebe: I’ve got just the thing! Bebe searches a drawer, as she pulls out a chip like device and a monitor system. Bebe: A GPS chip and receiver! You tag Kidd or a Pokémon she’s interested in with it, allow her to take it and then follow them back to their stronghold! Wyatt: Uh, how do we get the chip on her? We can’t even find her! Rosa: And even if we did, she’d be highly suspicious if she found us. Bebe: I know it isn’t ideal, but it’s a good idea if it works! Rosa: If being the key word. Either way, Rosa takes the GPS, smiling. Rosa: I appreciate the sentiment. We’ll find a way to make it work. Wyatt: Thanks a load, Bebe. Bebe: You can thank me by getting yours and Hayley’s Pokémon back. Wyatt and Rosa leave Bebe’s house, heading to the Pokémon Center. On the way Wyatt spots Android down the road, becoming excited. Wyatt: Hey! Android! Wyatt takes off running, as Android lets out an audible groan. Android: I have repeatedly told you that I do not like that title that you have given me. Wyatt comes to a stop, as Rosa walks up to join them. Wyatt: If you actually told me your name, then I wouldn’t have to call you that! Android: Regardless, I currently have no interest in you. Wyatt: Yeah, well guess what? I have eight gym badges! You may have gotten a jump start on me, but I’m competing in the Sinnoh League too! Android: I earned eight badges as well. It isn’t a significant accomplishment. The Sinnoh League will have 128 participants, which means 128 people will at least fulfill the same requirement. Rosa: Oh, great. Why not get all statistical on us? Rosa’s eyes glance down, seeing the timer app on Android’s Pokétch counting down. Rosa: Timing something? Android: As a matter of fact, I am. A girl in pink with two large pigtails offered a trade. Rosa: (Suspicious) Large pigtails? Does she own a Weavile? Named Thing 1? Android: She does indeed. Rosa: (Gasps) It’s Kidd! Wyatt: Whoa, whoa! Android, you have to be careful with this girl. She stole our Pokémon! Android: We have initiated a contract for trade. She is obtaining the predetermined Pokémon, and I shall trade my Ursaring to her if she successfully brings it. Wyatt: She’s just going to sell your Ursaring to someone for money! Android: What she does with a Pokémon after receiving it is completely up to her. I cannot be expected to be viable for her own actions. Wyatt: (Defensively) But you can protect your Pokémon from that fate by not trading with her! Android: I do not back out of my word. If she returns with the Pokémon, I will honor my commitment. Rosa: Ugh. Why are boys so stupidly honorable and senseless? Fine! In that case, a new agreement! I challenge you to a battle! Wyatt: Eh?! Rosa! Rosa: Your Ursaring against my Blissey! I win, you have to trade Ursaring to me! Android: Interesting. I accept, on the condition that I can refuse if you do not have a Pokémon that I need for my Pokédex. Rosa: And you won’t just outright refuse to trade? Android: You have my word. Rosa: Then let’s do this. The group goes to the battlefield in the back of the Pokémon Center, Rosa up close to Blissey whispering to her. Wyatt stands in place to act as a referee, worried. Wyatt: What is she thinking over there? Does she really think she can beat him? Rosa stands up as Blissey goes onto the field. Rosa: Alright Android! Let’s begin! Android: (Sighs) Why do you all call me that? Ursaring. Android opens his Pokéball, choosing Ursaring. Ursaring roars, as Blissey looks determined. Rosa: Blissey, take it on with Fire Blast! Android: Smack Down. Blissey inhales, then exhales a stream of fire from her mouth. Ursaring fires Smack Down, the collision forcing Fire Blast to shoot into five points far away from Ursaring. Rosa: Charge in with Take Down! Blissey runs forward, orange streaks coming off her. Android: Bulk Up to Hammer Arm. Ursaring uses Bulk Up, crossing her arms as she withstands the Take Down. Blissey suffers some recoil damage as Ursaring strikes her with Hammer Arm. Blissey skids back, panting heavily. Rosa: Use Soft-Boiled! Blissey’s egg glows gold, as an energy ball rises up and lands on her head. She glows in shimmering gold light as she recovers energy. Rosa: Now Bestow! Blissey glows with a blue aura, which focuses into an orb. Blissey fires the orb as it hits Ursaring. Ursaring glows with that blue aura, which then fades away. Android: Bestow. Commonly used to gift undesirable items onto the opponent. Ursaring, use Smack Down. Rosa: Take it and then use Fire Blast! Ursaring fires Smack Down, Blissey taking the attack. Blissey then uses Fire Blast, hitting Ursaring. Android: Hammer Arm. Ursaring walks through the flames, making it over to Blissey. Ursaring strikes Blissey with Hammer Arm, pounding her into the ground defeated. Wyatt: (Groans) That’s it. Ursaring wins. Android returns Ursaring, having a perplexed face. Android: What was the point of that Bestow? Functionally, it served no purpose in assisting you in battle. Rosa does a playful tease, winking and sticking her tongue out. Rosa: It’s not always about winning. Android’s puzzled expression remains, as he walks off. Wyatt goes over to Rosa, who helps Blissey sit up. Rosa: Blissey, you did excellent! Blissey: Bliss. Wyatt: What was the point of that Bestow? Or that battle for that matter? Rosa: (Giggles deviously) The Bestow was the point of the battle. I put that GPS chip on Ursaring. Wyatt: Really?! Rosa: Oh, come on! You’ve been traveling with me for how long now? You know that I’m sneaky and mischievous. End Scene Android sits in the Pokémon Center lobby as he watches the timer app whittle down. Android: 20 minutes. If she is not here then, it will be time to leave. The automatic doors open, as Kidd runs in, wheezing for air. She drops down to her knees, struggling to catch her breath. Kidd: (Gasps) I (gasps) am (gasps) here! Android: You look out of breath. Kidd glares up at Android, shooting daggers with her eyes. Android remains oblivious to the implications of the stare, as Kidd sighs in defeat. Kidd: Why are you so cruel? Kidd holds up a Pokéball, as if proud of it. Kidd: Got it. The Feebas. Android: Excellent. Choose it. Kidd: Huh? Okay. Kidd opens the Pokéball, choosing Feebas. Android reaches into his bag, pulling out a Prism Scale. Kidd: What is that? Android: A Prism Scale. According to recent research, Feebas can evolve with this item. Kidd: What?! You’re saying that you are trading me an Ursaring and getting a Milotic out of it?! Android: That is correct. Since you are so determined to get an Ursaring, it is only logical for me to procure the best deal possible. Kidd: (Deadpan) I really, really hate you right now. Let’s get this over with. Android gives Feebas the Prism Scale, as Kidd returns it. They go to the Pokémon Trading station, placing their Pokéballs into the machines. They trade, as Kidd pockets the Ursaring Pokéball. Android opens his Pokéball, Feebas coming out. Feebas: Fee. Feebas glows pink and evolves into Milotic. Its eyebrows are long on its body, revealing that it is female. Milotic: Milo! Android returns Milotic, as he walks off. Kidd groans in frustration, as she runs to follow him. Kidd: That was a brash move of yours, taking advantage of my need. You’re pretty good. Android: It is just business. Kidd: If that’s the case, I have an offering for you. I work for a, company that requested an Ursaring. I think that with your skills in obtaining Pokémon, you could work out a deal with my boss. Considering that you only hold onto a small handful of Pokémon for your own could be an asset to you. My boss has access to a large variety of Pokémon. Android: Large variety of Pokémon? Hm. Very well. I request an audience with him. Kidd: (Slyly) That’ll be easy enough. Main Events * Android's Ursaring is revealed to have learned Protect and Smack Down. * Kidd trades a Feebas for Ursaring, her evolving into Milotic. * Paul's Magneton evolves into Magnezone. * Paul's Weavile is revealed to have learned Throat Chop. * It is implied that Kidd has lost a Weavile to Lawrence's Collection. * Kidd is revealed to have the Yanmega she stole from Hayley's Ranch. * Rosa's Blissey is revealed to have learned Bestow. * Rosa loses a battle to Android, but plants a GPS tracking device on his Pokémon to track down Kidd. * Kidd offers Android a meeting with her employer. Characters * Android * Rosa * Paul * Wyatt * Bebe * Hayley Villains * Kidd Summers Pokémon * Ursaring (Android's, trades to Kidd) * Feebas (Android's, newly traded, evolves) * Milotic (Android's, newly traded, newly evolved) * Blissey (Rosa's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Magneton (Paul's, evolves) * Magnezone (Paul's, newly evolved) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Yanmega (Kidd's) Trivia * It's revealed that Reggie asked Paul to help with identifying Magneton's evolution. This is based off the info that Magneton evolves in magnetic fields from Belmondo in the previous episode. * Kidd is similar to Millis Steel. They both voluntarily work for Lawrence, but they lose a Pokémon to his collection along the way. * Kidd manages to find a Feebas in under 48 hours. * All of the Pokémon that Kidd has stolen from the group has been revealed. This reveals that Rosa's Shieldon had hatched and was at the ranch for at least a little while. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc